


against the world

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Series: choices one hundred [3]
Category: Choices: The Freshman, PlayChoices
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Logan's best friends comfort him after a very messy breakup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - **trouble**.

After Shannon's deceit comes to light and she flounces off to cozy up to the spoiled little rich boy she's been sleeping with, Logan finds himself on the couch of Kappa Phi Sigma's living room with a chick flick playing on the TV and a huge tub of ice-cream to split between him, Darren and Becca. They're both listening to him word-vomit about how crushed and betrayed he's feeling, and how he can't believe Shannon could do something like that.

Darren, being Darren, pats his shoulder sympathetically, scooping more rocky road out into his bowl. "That really sucks, Logan," he says gently. "It was an asshole thing to do. You didn't deserve that. But you'll find other girls, yeah? Better ones. I know it sounds like such a cliche thing to say right now, but you will."

Becca, on the other hand, snorts and reaches back out for the tub. "You're an idiot," she says roundly. "And Shannon is an even bigger idiot. She'll get her comeuppance, you wait and see. _You_ , on the other hand." Becca points in Logan's direction accusingly with her spoon. "You need to stop moping, right now, and see the forest for the trees. You're better off without her. Darren's right, you'll find another girl. One who won't go off and sleep with just any trust fund baby living off his parents' money." She pauses, thinks, and narrows her eyes. "And if he dumps her and she runs crying back to you, you'd better not take her back."

"I wasn't thinking of it," Logan mumbles, and even Darren rolls his eyes at the blatant lie. Becca dumps the rest of the ice-cream into Logan's bowl. "This will be water under the bridge in a year - in a month. Now take your mind off Shannon and cheer yourself up by watching Mean Girls with us."

Logan snuggles deeper into the couch, managing a small smile. "Thanks, guys. Really. You're the best friends any guy could ask for."

"Any time," Darren says cheerfully, and Becca nods. "If you decide she needs some proper words, just come tell me and I'll settle her for you." Logan and Darren exchange worried glances - Becca's threats are not to be taken lightly - but her gaze is already fixed on the television screen. With a shrug, Logan starts paying attention, and lets everything else fall off his shoulders at least for now.


End file.
